Harry Farscape Potter
by Shezza
Summary: Luna’s father has been watching old scifi movies and has come to the most logical conclusion. Mars is populated by Martians. So he and Luna have built a magical spaceship, the Farscape One, and Harry is the test pilot...
1. Prologue

**Title: **Harry "Farscape" Potter

**Rating: **M

**Challenge: **Zevrillion's HP/Farscape challenge

**Genre: **Alternates: X-over**  
**

**Status: **WIP

**Summary: **_Luna's father has been watching old sci-fi movies and has come to the most logical conclusion. Mars is populated by Martians. So he and Luna have built a magical spaceship, the Farscape One, and Harry is the test pilot.  
The maiden flight to mars starts good, but the unexpected happens and a wormhole swallows Farscape One…_

_**Three Years Ago**_

Lionel and Luna Lovegood stared transfixed at the flickering screen in front of them, their eyes wide with excitement and anticipation as they watched the climax of the movie with bated breaths, holding each other tightly as they perched precariously at the end of a moth-eaten couch. Empty Butterbeer and Firewhiskey bottles lay strewn across the floor and a half-eaten pizza lay draped across the cluttered table in front of them. The object of the Lovegoods attention was a small black-and-white television perched on a rickety stool at the other side of the room. A battered and dented video recorder blinked softly, surrounded by a small circle of glowing white crystals. The crystals were warded and enchanted to created null-magic field within the circle and provided a power source similar to electricity, allowing both the television and video recorder to operate within magical environments. The climax of the movie ended, the screen darkened as white text scrolled up the screen as the credits were run side by side with corny mysterious music. The two viewers leaned back into the couch, their hearts slowing as the adrenaline left them. Both were deep in thought.

Lionel Lovegood, Luna's father, exhaled noisily, his brown eyes sparkling dangerously behind his large rectangular spectacles.

"My dear, do you know what this means?" He asked his slim blonde daughter excitedly. "It all makes sense now!"

"Father?" Luna asked, her owlish eyes blinking lazily.

"The Muggles know, of course," Lionel continued quickly, his words tumbling from his animated tongue, his hands gesturing wildly. "It's the movies! The movies are the clue! There are too many…too many to be just a coincidence! They try to keep it hidden, but why? Why would they…of course! They're scared! Muggles are scared of the strange, that's why they try to deny the truth! But the truth always comes out, even in the subconscious! These directors, they must have unconsciously tried to spread the truth, to combat the fear that holds their tongues! Merlin, do you know what this means Luna? Do you?"

"Mars is populated by space-travelling aliens," Luna answered calmly.

Lionel nodded wildly, jumping from his seat with a flourish and began to pace the dark, dirty room, thinking out loud and muttering softly, too softly for Luna to hear him. He seemed to be debating with himself over something, his hands flying energetically in the air and his eyes glinting with a touch of genius and madness.

"Our research into magical electricity is going wonderfully! We could use it! It's possible! We would need time, years maybe, but we…and a pilot, of course! Somebody who is brave enough to dare the evils of the Martians from Mars! First, we need to build it! We can make it unmanned to start off with!"

"You plan to build a magical space-fearing vehicle," Luna said calmly.

"Of course I do! But…we may attract their attention. The Martians are evil, we know that! They may come and suck out our brains, pose as sexy women and propagate, come in their saucer ships and give a dog a women's head!" Lionel said, wringing his hands worriedly as his enthusiasm was replaced with anxiety.

"Father, you are being foolish, down right stupid even!" Luna said, jumping up from the couch with a look of annoyance on her face. She faced her father from across the room, glaring at him angrily. "You actually believe the Muggle TV shows? That is not wise!"

Lionel frowned at his daughter's harsh tone.

"I'm sure that the Martians are very nice people," Luna finished. "Or else they would have sucked out our brains by now."

"Your logic is impeccable…wrong, perhaps, but impeccable," Lionel murmured. "Very well, from this day forward, we will study the aspects of space-flight and create out own magical spaceship! And we shall name it…"

_**Eighteen Months Ago**_

"Farscape One?" A dubious thirty year old Harry Potter asked sceptically, staring at one of his closest friends with hints of bemusement pasted onto his features. "You're actually building a spaceship? I though Ron was just being an idiot."

"You do realise that Mars has been sending spaceships to Earth for years now," Luna said, her luminous eyes boring into his as they walked down the long corridor towards Lionel's workshop. Her long blonde hair gave her pixie-like features a certain appeal, but Harry had been friends with her too long to even consider it. "I think it's time that we sent one to their planet and probed their cows!"

"Luna, there's no such thing as a Martian, or if there is, we haven't got any proof," Harry said tiredly, rubbing a hand through his messy black hair, his dark green eyes contrasting his pale skin. "I though you said I could get some work here."

The Second Uprising of Voldemort had ended over ten years after a brutal conflict between Ministry Auror's and Death Eaters. Harry had destroyed two more of Voldemort's Horcruxes, forcing the Dark Lord to retrieve them himself and bind his soul fragments back to his body. It was at that moment when Harry had stormed into the room, his magic whipping into frenzy and his wand blasting several surprised Death Eaters, including Bellatrix Lestrange, into bloody pieces. Voldemort and Harry had duelled once again while specialised Auror's and brutal Death Eater's fought around them. Again, Prior Incanterum had interrupted them, but this time it led to a different result.

The golden beams of light had connected the two wands again and the haunting phoenix song had echoed through the room. All of the fighting cinematically ceased as both sides regarded the beautiful light show. The golden beads of light hummed as they were forced from one side to the other as the wills of the fiercest Dark Lord in a century and the determined and vengeful Potter clashed. The maturing twenty year old had felt something stirring within him at the sound of the phoenix song, something primal and powerful. It may have been the mysterious Power-He-Knows-Not, but whatever it was, it had allowed Harry to force the bead into Voldemort's wand, ignoring the angry howls of pain of the Dark Lord.

But no ghosts emerged from the wand this time. This time, Harry had studied for this very moment, knowing what exactly he should do if he ever found himself in this situation again. The beautiful and glowing beads of light hummed with a high-pitched intensity, glowing brighter and brighter, until they shot through the tip of Voldemort's wand. The wand exploded in segments as the beads shot through it, wooden shards flying everywhere as Voldemort's wand was destroyed in a halo of golden light. But the beads hadn't stopped with the wand, and systematically and violently destroyed Voldemort, first travelling and exploding his pale arm in a shower of reddish foam and pulp, then darting through the ritual-strengthened body. It had been very messy.

Afterwards, most of the Death Eater's had been rounded up. Harry had joined the Auror service a mere week after the battle and had allowed himself to be trained professionally by the best. And for the past ten years, he had enforced the law against the most dangerous of wizards and witches. That had been before Scrimgeour had been replaced as Minister by the charismatic Minister Bronald Shire, who had gasped at the dangerous work their hero was doing and stuck him firmly behind a desk. Harry had resigned a few days later, seeing a life of paper-pushing in front of him as Shire adamantly refused to let him return to the field.

"You can get some work here," Luna replied absently as the pair reached a steel door and opened it. The two walked inside and were met with the sight of a large hanger-like building. Floating candles lit the large room up, revealing several rows of chalkboards, each with an intricate diagram carefully drawn on. A large shipping crate had been tucked into one of the back corners and a circle of glowing crystals pulsed languidly around desk, where the latest line of computer technology ran with a whirring noise, advanced mathematical calculations scrolling down the monitor.

"That's impressive,' Harry whistled slowly as a scrawny balding wizard with blonde hair and a cheerful vacant smile quickly strode up to them.

"Hello Mr Potter," The wizard said excitedly, energetically shaking Harry's limp hand. "I'm Lionel Lovegood, and I need your help."

"So, you plan on building an interplanetary space shuttle?" Harry asked uncertainly, his eyes flickering over the novel-thick notes Lionel had given him.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Lionel said happily. "My darling daughter and I have already completed the designs for the module, and we've ordered the equipment in. Some of the more technical equipment needs to be bought from the Muggles, but I'm certain that I can make most of the other simpler equipment by hand. However…"

"However," Harry prompted after Lionel had sunken back into his reverie.

"However," Luna started seriously. "We have neither the money nor the power to build or order this equipment in."

"And that's where I come in," Harry said, chuckling wryly. He reached into his robes, reaching for his bank-draft scroll, but Luna placed a small hand on his arm, looking deadly serious.

"Harry, it's not just money we need. It's your magic, your power, the equipment needs powerful enchantments to hold it together, and these enchantments needs to run side-by-side with Muggle electricity, which means we need null-fields," Luna explained. Her large silver eyes implored him as she regraded him with a pleading expression. "Please, become our partner. Work with us, monetary and magic wise! Help us create the first spaceship to fly to Mars! Help us probe the Martian cows!"

"Okay," Harry said softly. "I'll help you. Well, I give you the money and magic. But I'm not probing anything!"

_**One Year Ago**_

"It's almost done!" Lionel shouted over the howling roar of power, her face illuminated against the blinding white light that was pulsing from Harry's wand. Harry gritted his teeth, his wand heavy and sluggish in his hand as he poured his very magic into the enchantment, a willing observer to Luna's spell work. Her voice rang out through the hanger, shrieking in harmony with the thunderous output of power as she delicately used Harry's power as her own. Suddenly the blinding light dimmed and Luna stopped chanting, her spell done. Harry sighed with relief and tiredness as he leant against one of the steel walls of the complex, watching as Luna knelt down to the object in front of her. She picked up the small null-crystal, which was about the same size as her curled fist, and carefully placed it into a small box, before sealing it shut.

"Is it done?" Harry asked in weariness, the tiredness clearly evident in his voice.

"Yes," Luna answered happily, smiling widely.

Harry smiled at her enthusiasm as she bounded towards the other side of the hanger, where her father wielded his wand over the metal skeleton of Farscape. Power tools lay scattered on the workbench next to the module and large blueprints lay on the ground, baring the elaborate design of Farscape.

"Daddy, we have another one!" Luna said happily and placed the box next to seven others.

"That's great sweetie!" Lionel said, lowering his wand and smothering his adult daughter in a large hug. "We only need fifteen more now!"

Harry groaned loudly.

_**Eight Months Ago**_

"That means that the transfuser's go…here," Harry murmured absently, pointing to a small section of the blueprint with his wand. "And if we place a null-crystal here…and here, we can have the conduit run side-by-side to the strengthening wards."

"That was my intention," Lionel said in surprise. "My, my, you are picking this up quickly. A little quicker than I thought actually, say, you don't have any relatives from Mars, do you?"

"Not that I'm aware of, no," Harry answered slowly. He brightened up somewhat. "I tell you what, I'll go and ask Aunt Petunia!"

_**Six Months Ago**_

"Blimey, you look haggard mate!" Ron exclaimed as Harry sat down at the restaurant table in Diagon Alley.

"Luna's project is very tiring," Harry explained as a robed waiter walked over, politely standing at the table. "Um…I'll just have a Fire Whiskey for now."

"Certainly, Mr…" The waiter trailed off, a glimmer of excitement rushing into eyes. "Harry Potter!"

Harry nodded tiredly; quite use this type of behaviour by now. "Yes, that's me."

The waiter rushed off and reappeared ten seconds later underneath Ron's amused gaze, a chilled bottle of Firewhiskey clasped in his hand. He handed it to Harry, who took it gratefully and popped open the lid, taking a full swig and letting the alcohol burn his insides.

"Mr Potter, I just-I just wanted to say, that, that it's a shame that you left the Auror's," The waiter said softly. "We all felt a lot safer with you standing before us and the dark wizards. It's a shame what Shire did to you."

"Thankyou," Harry said, genuinely touched.

The waiter bowed and rushed off, leaving Harry and Ron alone at the small booth.

"So, how's the wife?" Harry asked Ron, who grunted sourly as he took a drink from his own bottle of Firewhiskey, swallowing it down quickly and belching a small jet of flames from his mouth.

"Hermione's doing fine, still working at the Department of Magical Creatures," Ron answered. "Still wants a kid as well. Doesn't she realise how we were when we were kids? If she did, she wouldn't want them. So, what exactly are you doing for Luna again?"

"Come on, you know that she wants to keep it a secret," Harry said patiently.

Ron harrumphed and the two sat in silence for the next few minutes, listening to the soft chatter from the nearby tables.

"Ginny still misses you," He said quietly.

Harry almost flinched at the mention of his former love, the girl who he had planned on marrying after the war, but who had got sick and tired of waiting and had taken a job as an ambassadorial aide. When the war had finished, Harry had sought her out, but she had chosen her job over her love, leaving Harry distraught for days. He had joined the Auror's a few days later, and years on, Ginny had come to him, asking him to put away his job for her. He had refused, leaving a tension on their relationship.

"Well, that's just her problem, isn't it?" Harry muttered.

_**Three Months Ago**_

"It can't work!" Lionel almost shouted at his daughter, gesturing widely towards the almost-completed Farscape module. "The auto-pilot is too complex for the onboard computers for our needs! The power requirements of controlling it from Earth mean that we need four more enchantments and a new communications array! The null-crystals can't handle that much magic. They'll overload, and send the electricity into a hay wire, and all this work will for nothing!"

Harry frowned, peering up from his seat over his book, but lowered his eyes a second later. He was reading one of Luna's books of scientific theory, and was enjoying it immensely. To better understand the project, he had started researching the aspects of science that were involved with the project. Initially, he hadn't understood a single thing, but with some hard study and a few illegal spells, he found that over time he was really beginning to grasp it. He also understood Farscape a great deal more, and whenever Lionel or Luna argued, he could actually understand a little of what they were saying.

"Can't we replace the…ah, that wouldn't work," Luna murmured thoughtfully. "What if we used solar panels?"

"We wouldn't be able to fit enough on Farscape, and even if we were, we wouldn't be able to get it out of the atmosphere!" Lionel said, the eccentric man looking utterly miserable.

"What we need…" Luna started, then stopped, her eyes widening. She cocked her head and gazed at her father carefully. "Is a pilot."

Lionel looked absolutely baffled for a second, before it dawned on him. "If we removed the extra generators, we'd have cockpit room. Warming charms and a modified bubble head charm for life-support…it could work, my crazy daughter, it could work!"

"The pilot would have to be competent, somebody we trust." Luna said slowly.

"They'd need to have an understanding of Farscape, and the magic behind it!" Lionel replied carefully.

"They'd need to be familiar with scientific theory…"

"A natural flier, to help their training,"

"Previous experience with dangerous situations,"

"Duelling skills to destroy the Martians…"

They both turned to stare at Harry, who was still engrossed in his book. He looked up and frowned at the innocent looks both scientists were sending his way.

"What?"

_**Two Months Ago**_

"To get out of the atmosphere, we've decided to stick with our original plan, using rocket boosters," Luna briefed Commander Harry Potter, the new Farscape Pilot. "You shouldn't be at risk at all."

"Shouldn't?" Harry murmured sceptically, eyeing the blonde closely.

"Shouldn't," Luna agreed happily. "Now, if you were to use rocket boosters to fly to Mars, it would take years. Instead…" She flicked her wand at the blackboard, and a complicated drawing appeared on the board. "This is Earth. To reach the speed needed to take you to from Earth to Mars in a suitable time; you'll need to swing around the Earth using gravity as an accelerator. To do this, you need to approach the atmosphere between 32-45 degrees, then level off once you hit the upper atmosphere. If you can hug the boundary between space and the atmosphere, then you'll slingshot around the world and shoot off towards Mars."

"How long should this take?" Harry asked.

"To get to Mars…only a few hours if you maintain the initial speed," Luna answered dreamily. "You will be travelling much faster than the speed of sound, not as fast as the speed of light, but still quite fast. If this works, it will revolutionise everything about space travel."

She broke off into her thoughts, daydreaming idly as Harry stared at the mathematical equations on the board, having absolutely no idea what they meant. Luna noticed his gaze and broke from her thoughts.

"You will not understand these, but I will teach you how to use this high-gravitational slingshot manoeuvrer on any planet, so you can leave Mars once you've defeated the Martians."

"Right," Harry said dryly. "The Martians. I'd almost forgotten."

"Don't," Luna warned. "Daddy thinks that the Martians are evil. I don't know if they are or not, but be careful."

"Sure. If I see any little green men, I'll blast them first and ask questions later." Harry said sardonically.

_**One Month Ago**_

"How are the simulations going?" Lionel asked Harry, who was leaning back on a hastily conjured couch, looking quite tired as he sipped an open bottle of Butterbeer.

"I'm getting a lot better. I haven't crashed it once in a week," Harry answered the elder Lovegood. "I've been practising a lot more ever since we got that Time Turner."

"Are you finding the simulation controls difficult? They are as close to the real thing as you will get." Lionel warned as he sat next to Harry, watching him carefully.

"It's not too hard. Once you get it started, it flies itself. You just have to flip a few switches, input a few commands, flip a few more switches, watch out for blinking lights and try not to crash into the moon." Harry responded, yawning widely after he was done. He stood up, cracking his neck and rubbed his eyes. "I'm going to take a nap. See you tomorrow Lionel."

_**Two Days Ago**_

"We're all done," Luna said solemnly they all stood around the tarp-covered module in the darkened hanger. "All of the equipment has been installed, checked, re-checked, and then sniffed out by Niffler. The rocket boosters we, ah, acquired, have arrived. Tomorrow, I'll strap them to Farscape."

Harry nodded slowly, his heart thumping in his chest. Merlin, it was actually going to happen. He was going into space, _space!_


	2. Lost and Found

**A/N: This entire story is a response from a challenge given by Zevirillion over at DarkLordPotter forums. It's a HP/Farscape crossover. The basic hitch of the story is that instead o****f John Crichton getting thrown through a wormhole, it's Harry Potter, who's on a quest from Luna Lovegood to destroy the Martians from Mars.**

_**Present**_

"Luna, this is Farscape One, cruising at 50,000 feet." Harry spoke into the radio. He was clothed in his finest Auror battle dress; crimson red robes with gold trimmings and a raven-black Manticore cloak, and armed with his wand. His new contact lenses were a little bit uncomfortable, but he ignored them as he soared above the world in Farscape One. The module was a smooth and curved white shuttle. Two wings, almost looking like a tailplane, extended from the back of the module, and folded over when the module landed. The nose of the vessel was complete black, and the cockpit had been heavily tinted to prevent direct exposure from the sun. On the side of the module, there was a painted Gryffindor Lion with a black Raven standing on its head. "Merlin, I'm actually flying this thing! I haven't crashed it yet!"

Luna's voice was humoured as she replied over the radio_. "You spent over 5000 hours practising in the simulator, you'll be fine."_

"I hope so," Harry muttered, more to himself than Luna.

"_Harry, before you leave, I have a few people who want to say something to you.'_

"Luna?" Harry wondered out loud. "What do you mean by that?"

"_Harry?" _

"Hermione?" Harry replied in astonishment. "What are you doing?"

"_I was about to ask the same thing Harry! Luna invited me over to see your mysterious project! Where the hell are you?"_

"I'm in Farscape One," Harry replied automatically, still feeling the surprise dig into him. "What…"

"_Harry, this is Lionel. Prepare to engage rocket boosters."_

"Roger that," Harry said and flicked a couple of toggles above him. A red light switched on and the craft made an odd noise as Harry aimed the nose of the module at a steep angle.

"_Rocket boosters? Harry, what's going on?"_

"I'm going to outer space Hermione, to Mars. I'll be back soon." Harry said and smirked softly to himself. "I tell you what; I'll bring you back a souvenir, how about a rock?"

"_Mars! Harry, what the hell are you doing? What harebrained scheme are you involved in now?"_

Harry ignored her as he flicked another couple of switches and braced himself. "Rocket boosters are active!"

* * *

Underneath the module, two orange boosters, bigger than the module itself roared to life. Liquid Oxygen was combusted into an extremely powerful force, accelerating the module towards the sky. Clouds whipped by the cockpit and the module shook madly underneath the powerful G-Forces it faced. Harry gritted his teeth, his enchantments only partially blocking out the dizziness, and gripped the joystick tightly as the module pushed and pushed against the large sky. He had passed the clouds and now faced blackness, filled with millions of twinkling lights. The module groaned again as it passed the upper limits of the atmosphere, before it suddenly calmed itself as it glided through frictionless space.

In the cockpit, Harry stared at the sight before him with breathlessness. The stars, they were beautiful. Space was beautiful. Pitched blackness lit up by millions of stars filled his vision, and he numbingly engaged the camera, taking pictures of the sight he faced.

"_Farscape One, can you hear me?" _

It took Harry a while to realise that his radio was crackling words out to him, and he hurriedly activated it.

"Yeah, I can hear you."

"_Merlin! You scared us there for a second Harry!"_

"Hermione, if you could see….Merlin, it's beautiful. I'm in space, I'm in space!" Harry said slowly, almost not believing it himself. A wide grin came over his face as he started laughing in delight, his happiness transmitting back to Earth. "Hermione, I'm in space!"

"_We'd noticed."_

But the voice had lost most of its sternness and now had underlaying layers of awe, wistfulness and envy in it.

"_Farscape One, are…"_

Harry didn't hear the rest of the transmission as he yelled out a curse, swinging back on the joystick madly as something glinting and grey spun into his vision. Farscape One pulled back and dodged the object by an inch, veering away madly.

"_Farscape One, what happened? Farscape One, please respond?"_

"I'm fine!" Harry said, breathing heavily as the adrenaline shot through his system. "I almost hit a satellite, that's all."

From the radio came Hermione's hysterical chuckling, partly amused and partly worried, and Harry couldn't help but grin.

"Alright, I'm going to try that slingshot thingy," He told them.

"_You mean the theoretical high-gravitational slingshot manoeuvre that's never been tested before."_

"Yeah, that's the one," Harry murmured as he angled the module towards the giant blue-green planet before him. He sucked in a breath at the sight of his beautiful home, but concentrated on his task as he increased the speed of the module. Suddenly the module shuddered as it skimmed the upper atmosphere and he banked up sharply, firing his thrusters. All of the simulation training was put to use here as he carefully skimmed the world. The module shook as he began to increase in speed, leaving fiery streaks in space as he began the slingshot.

"Luna, its working!" He shouted in delight.

"_Harry! There's some kind of magnetic……pulse…..solar flare…..Ab-"_

Harry frowned and flicked the radio. "Luna, repeat."

"_Th…w…can't….interf…stop…ab…"_

"What in Merlin's name?" Harry murmured, before something flashed in front of the module. An entire area of space was shimmering and cackling, magnetic forces tugging at each other. Energy cascaded through vacuum, blue cackling energy. Harry's mouth dropped open as his module was tugged towards the phenomena by an unseen gravity. The energy cackled madly and came together in a blinding flash, revealing a tunnel made of swirling blue light.

"Luna, there's something out here! Some kind of tunnel! It's taking me in! Luna!" Harry screamed in desperation over the radio, frantically trying to steer the module away from whatever that thing was. But it was too late, and he was sucked in. A minute later, the tunnel disappeared without a sound.

* * *

"_Alright, I'm going to try that slingshot thingy,"_ Harry's voice came over the radio in the large hanger.

"You mean the theoretical high-gravitational slingshot manoeuvre that's never beentested before." Luna corrected absently.

"Slingshot thingy? Are you sure he's the right person for the job?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"He has picked up quite a lot of scientific theory, even if he doesn't show it a lot." Lionel responded calmly. The group of three waited for a few minutes in silence, until Harry's voice crackled in the radio.

"_Luna, it's working!"_

"Luna, there's something wrong!" Lionel suddenly barked, staring at one of the computer screens that were surrounded by the glowing crystals.

Luna took one glance at the readings and her eyes went wide. "Harry, there's some kind of magnetic field, an electromagnetic wave! Wait; there's been some kind of solar flare! It could be related! You have to abort!"

"_Luna, Repeat!"_

"The pulse, it might be dangerous! We don't know what it can do! It's causing the interference! You have to stop, you have to abort!" Luna shrieked her eyes wide with fear.

Hermione felt something squeezing her heart. Fear pumped into her body, a cold wave of dread. No, Harry couldn't die like this! Not after Voldemort, not after his Auror days! Not like this!

"_Luna, there's……………Luna!"_ Came Harry's lost panicked scream, before the radio went dead. There was utter silence in the room as the three occupants stared with dawning horror and the instruments that indicated that Farscape One no longer existed.

* * *

The tunnel seemed to stretch on forever, a cascading bombardment of swirling lights. Harry dug into the seat, his hands wrenching the joystick madly as he tried to stay away from the watery-like walls, using his advanced reflexes to stay on the path. The tunnel twisted and turned, went up and down, left and right, back and front, until Harry couldn't tell where he was, where had come from. The light continued to bombard him, bombard Farscape One, and the module swivelled, skidding through space, flipping upside down, banking sharply, left and right, travelling through the tunnel at speeds Harry wasn't able to comprehend. But, after what seemed like an eternity, but had only been thirty seconds, he was thrown from the watery passage and into the vacuum of space.

Harry closed his eyes in relief, feeling the sweat that beaded on his forehead. He tried to relax into the seat, but his body was rushing with adrenaline, and he shook his head dazedly, opening his eyes and activating the radio.

"Luna, what the hell just happened?" He demanded.

There was no response and Harry finally took a good look at the vacuum outside his craft. Earth wasn't there anymore, the planet was gone. Instead, he was slowly flying in some kind of asteroid belt, gliding past twisted, gnarled rocks the size of houses.

"Luna, where am I?" Harry asked in a calm voice, his eyes frantic.

Suddenly something shot past his cockpit and he gave an inaudible yell, his eyes wide as he watched a sleek black spaceship dart past. It had two sleek wings supporting two thin objects that gave him the impression of weapons. These wings extended from a glossy black fuselage, big enough for two people, which ended in a needle-like cone. It radiated technological superiority and deadliness and moved with an ease that Harry felt envious of. Suddenly Farscape One didn't seem that impressive.

Two more of the craft shot past him, missing him narrowly and Harry fired the engines, speeding up to get the hell away from the things, the spaceships. The module suddenly jolted angrily and swivelled madly, and Harry gripped the stick hard, forcing it back on track, but not before he caught a glimpse of a spaceship spinning madly away from him, a streak of white paint on its nose, before slamming into an asteroid and disappearing under a fiery explosion.

"Shit!" Harry murmured and sped past the asteroids, rising above them, before catching his breath at the spectacle in front of him. The dart-like spaceships he had seen were tiny figures against the large convoy in front of him. Several orange vessels, massive vessels with blinking lights and bumpy hulls, stood amongst the stars. They were relatively oval¸ except for the ends, which extended into three sharp curved tails that met together at the end of the vessel. Black curves and ridges decorated the ships, an intricate and beautiful pattern. The spaceships that had darted past him were firing on the one vessel closest to him, tiny pricks of light raining on the surface. Small fiery explosions battered at the hull, but the ship seemed to be taking the punishment well.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into this time?" Harry breathed softly, before his module started moving. Frowning, he pulled back on the stick, but nothing happened. His blood ran cold as some invisible force pulled him through space, towards the giant vessel closest to him. A large side-ways tear shaped door opened on the side of the ship, and before Harry was pulled in, he noticed a large black metal ring strapped around the ship.

* * *

Farscape One was pulled large dark tunnel, which converged into a large hanger bay. Twinkling lights gleamed from the roof of the bay, and the walls were made of some kind of dark coloured substance Harry didn't know, and at the moment, he didn't care. His eyes were wide and his astonishment was growing each second he was pulled into the bay. As an Auror, Harry had thought that he had finally seen everything the world had to offer; dark and kind wizards, vicious magical creatures and soulful beings of light, crazy magical instruments and places of impeccable beauty and of haunting desecration, he had seen them all. It looked like it was the universes turn to surprise him, and for a brief moment, he suddenly felt like an eleven-year-old in front of a Great Hall with a hat on his eyes.

Harry suddenly realised that his module was dropping, and quickly extended the wheels. The invisible force gently departed Farscape One onto the hanger floor, and the module rolled for a few meters before stopping. Inside, Harry breathed quickly as he considered his options, his frantic mind racing. Should he get out? Would he be able to breathe? Who brought him on board? Were they hostile?

A tapping noise on the module's cockpit made Harry's head swivel up. A small yellow robot, a thick half-sphere made up of yellow plating and two extended stalks with glowing bulbs, was tapping on the window. Harry frowned and flicked a switch, and the canopy retreated. The small machine gave a surprised squeaking noise as it fell off the module, falling to the ground with a loud clatter. With a wand in his hand, Harry stood up from his module, breathing deeply. The air did appear to be breathable. He jumped from the side of his ship, landing on the ground and coming up with his wand extended. There was nobody there, just a stack of crates at the far end of the hanger and a pair of open doors in front of him.

"Merlin, this isn't good," Harry muttered. He took a tentative step forward, before he remembered the small robot and spun around. The machine was upright and barely bigger than his foot. It rolled across the ground, its wheels hidden underneath its shell, but one of its eyestalks was dangling from a thin thread of metal. It beeped angrily and Harry sucked in a breath.

"Um…are you the…owner…of this spaceship?" Harry asked tentatively. "Can you even speak English? No, of course you can't."

The machine moved forward, coming closer to Harry, before a panel slid forward on its shell and a small needle like appendage emerged, aiming directly at Harry. Harry hesitated, his wand still in his hand. The machine was aiming at him with some kind of weapon, and while he could have tried to blast it away with a curse, he didn't know what that weapon could do to him. Could he shield himself from it? And would the attack on the machine be considered aggressive. Sighing, he slowly placed his wand into his elbow holster and raised his hands.

"Your move, little squeaky thing," Harry told the machine.

The machine seemed to consider this and moved forward, bumping into Harry's black leather shoe. Two other identical machines emerged from the doors, whizzing forward quickly. Harry glanced at them, then at the machine holding the weapon on him. It rammed his foot again and Harry cautiously walked forward to the other machines, which spun around and led him away from the hanger.

He was led through curved passage ways, past doors made of some kind of hardened thick glittery material, past walls which seemed to throb with life. Finally, he was led into a relatively large room with various alien consoles. A large window of some sort gave a magnificent view of the stars, until the ship shuddered and two of the dart-like spacecraft zoomed past. What really attracted his attention though, were the two other occupants in the room. They were aliens.

Harry stared in amazement, any occlumency training of his absolutely useless. There were two aliens standing in front of him with their backs to him. One was a tall humanoid, taller than Harry by at least two feet, easily dwarfing pass the two metre range. His red hair, which reminded Harry of a Weasley, was partially braided, and red-coloured tentacles protruded from the back of his head like hair. He was dressed in red and orange clothes and was slamming a powerful fist down on one of the consoles. The other alien seemed to have a woman's figure but she was literally blue. The back of her head was adorned with golden spots and she wore a gauzy blue gown which hugged her figure tightly. They both seemed to be shouting something at each other in a rapid clicking tongue, too fast for Harry to comprehend let alone translate.

"Um…Hi," He called out nervously, and the aliens turned around. The reddish alien had a beard made up of braided red hair and three small tattooed tentacles. Hair covered his chin and jaw, and his brow was elongated and thick, protruding above two angry eyes. His nose was made of a thick bone-like substance and he was baring sharp teeth. He was right about the blue alien; it was a female of some kind. She might have been considered attractive in an abstract sort of way, but her multi-hued blue eyes were cold and hard. Something like magic seemed to shimmer from below the surface, and of the two, Harry admitted that it was the woman that worried him the most.

The red being spat something out; his teeth were bearing violently as he snarled his sword, which were punctuated by a short tremble through the ship. Harry looked blank; he hadn't understood a word that had just been said. The women also said something, quickly and almost melodiously, but it was just as incomprehensible as the red alien's language.

"I…I don't understand what you're saying," Harry said, his voice only shaking slightly as he gazed at the aliens. They both glanced at each other, almost incredulously Harry thought, before he felt a sharp pain in his foot. He glanced down and saw the broken yellow machine pump a reddish liquid into his foot. It was done as quickly as it started and Harry felt a wave of dizziness come over him.

"…did you come from?" The reddish alien's language suddenly became comprehensible.

"What manner is your craft? Can we use it to escape?" The blue woman demanded.

"What the hell is this? What did it just give me?" Harry asked them in amazement.

"Translator Microbes. They colonise at the base of the brain and will interpret the language signals sent…"

"The lesson can wait," The reddish-alien interrupted impatiently. "We brought you aboard because your ship appeared from nowhere. I have not heard of any technology like that. Is there a way to use it to escape?"

"Um…"

"You remain alive only as long as you are useful!" The reddish-alien spat out, just as another series of trembles rocked the ship.

"Pilot!" The blue woman called out anxiously.

On a device that looked vaguely like a clam-shell extending from the wall, a face appeared of another species of alien. It had large eyes and a lobster-like appearance. Its face was covered by a hard shell, the back of its head protected with a thick plate. Clawed hands, more than two, moved rapidly in the background, pressing instruments off-screen.

"Moya is unable to Starburst until the control collar has been removed!"

"How do we remove it then?" The blue woman insisted anxiously. "It is impossible to tell which connections lead where!"

"Enough of this!" The red alien snapped and pushed the blue alien out of the way, reaching inside to the open console.

Harry, who had been silent, cleared his throat. "Who's Moya?" He asked the blue woman.

"Moya is the ship. She's a Leviathan bio-mechanoid, a living ship," The alien answered softly, examining him closely. "Tell me of your craft. I have never seen a Sebacean vessel as such."

"Sebacean?" Harry muttered, just as the reddish alien pulled a large mesh of tubes from the console. Yellow liquid pulsed from the ends, spilling onto the console and floor, and the ship rumbled. Something rattled loudly and as Harry looked out the window, he saw pieces of the metallic ring he saw on the ship float away.

"You did it!" Pilot exclaimed, relief thick in his voice. "Moya is moving away from the convoy!"

Harry could see that the giant ship, the living ship that he was standing in, was indeed moving. The small fighters continued their bombardment, but their attacks were once again painfully shouldered as the ship moved away from its collared kin, aiming for the blackness of space.

"Can we starburst?" The blue alien asked quietly.

"Moya is unsure; we have been collared for so long…" Pilot trailed off.

"She had better. It is the one defensive manoeuvre that a Leviathan possesses!" The red alien hissed.

"Initiating Starburst!" Pilot called and his image flickered from the screen. Harry stood in the corner by himself, watching with a quiet intensity that bordered on desperation. Something had gone wrong in his life, and now his small universe had both collapsed and gotten bigger at the same time.

Moya moved past the convoy, picking up speed. As Pilot initiated the starburst, the section where Moya's tail met cackled with a brilliant white electrical flow, the energy cascading up the tails. The circular grooves glowed as the energy poured onto the rest of the ship, filling the grooves with the white light, until Moya glowed. Most of the small fighters broke off, retreating to their convoy, but one of them pushed forward. With a burst of energy, Moya disappeared with a flash, taking the fighter along with it.

"Starburst is complete," Pilot announced calmly, but there was a deeper emotion underlying his tone. "We…are free."

The red alien sighed, relaxing his rigid shoulders, and turned around. "We are free. For eight cycles, I dreamed of freedom. And now, I am."

"Pilot, are there any Peacekeeper's about?" The blue alien asked.

"Moya cannot detect…wait! A Peacekeeper Prowler was dragged into our Starburst!"

"Jam its coms, and bring it in!" The red alien growled angrily, whirling around. "Have DRD's meet us in the hanger, and we'll deal with the Peacekeeper!"

The blue alien nodded, but stopped as she regarded the almost-forgotten Harry. "What shall we do with you?" She wondered curiously.

"If you could drop me off at Earth, I'd be grateful." Harry said, and was rewarded with a blank stare. "You know, Earth, the third planet from the sun, the outer spiral of the Milky Way Galaxy, Orion's Belt, Northern Star…and you have no idea what I'm talking about."

The red alien sighed and regraded Harry with anger brewing in his eyes. As Harry slowly slipped his hand towards his wand sheath, the red alien jerked its head forward, and a tongue shot through the air, striking Harry in the neck. Harry gasped, his eyes bulging, and stared at the alien in shock, before he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.


	3. Moya, D'argo and Zhaan

Harry awoke with a slight pain in his head, but otherwise, feeling relatively fine. He was lying face down on the ground without his clothes on. He groaned out loud and sighed heavily, shaking his head to clear away any drowsiness. Something made a noise in front of him and he looked up sharply, his eyes narrowed. A pair of green eyes met his back. The eyes belonged to a small alien sitting in some kind of silver hovering chair. It looked vaguely like a big frog, except that it had a thick eyebrow ridge with tuffs of white hair poking out and wrinkled greenish-grey skin. A strong set of bars separated the two.

"So, you're finally awake Peacekeeper," The thing said haughtily. "I am Dominar Rygel XVI, Royal sovereign of more than 600 billion loyal subjects, the ruler of the Hynerian Empire."

"Where the hell are my clothes?" Harry hissed angrily.

Rygel merely raised a stubby arm and pointed to Harry's left. His robes and cloak lay in a neat pile next to him. Harry grabbed them and jumped up, covering his private areas as he ducked behind a small alcove and started putting his clothes back on. Although his holster was with the clothes, the wand had been taken.

"Dominar? Like, a King?" Harry asked as he dressed himself.

"Yes," Rygel answered imperiously.

"So, what are you doing here? Where is 'here' anyway?" Harry asked as he fastened his cloak around his shoulders and reappearing from the alcove.

"You are aboard the Leviathan Moya," Rygel said absently as he fiddled with some kind of control. Something beeped and shelves from the ceiling dropped down to the floor.

"Yes, mine again," Rygel murmured as he grabbed a ring from the small pile of items, twisting it onto his gnarled finger.

"Our belongings!" The blue-skinned alien exclaimed in delight as she and the red-skinned alien entered the room.

"My Qualta Blade!" The red alien murmured with pleasure, picking up a deadly looking blade from the pile.

"So, you have regained consciousness. That is good," The blue-skinned alien said kindly.

"Where am I?" Harry asked her.

"We…are not exactly sure. One never knows exactly where one will come out during Starburst. Navigation is not a science as it is an art," The blue-skinned alien replied. "I am Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan, a level nine priestess in the Zelvian Seek," The blue alien introduced herself. "My companion is Ka D'argo."

"What species are you?" Harry asked with bated breath.

Zhaan smiled gently. "I am Zelvian, D'argo is a Luxon, and Rygel here is a Hynerian."

"Why am I locked up?" Harry asked, a touch angrily.

"We could not be sure of your intentions. You do resemble a Sebacean very closely," Zhaan said.

"Sebacean? No, I'm human." Harry said.

"Yes, I know you are not Sebacean. The presence of certain bacteria and energy readings within your body revealed that to me instantly," She paused. "Your clothes are most interesting. The cloak is unlike any material I have seen before, and the robes seem to be laced with some form of spiritual energy. Tell me, are you a priest of some sort?"

"Not exactly." Harry replied evasively, scanning the aliens in front of him. "Say, I had a…um…piece of wood with me. Do you know where it is?"

Zhaan smiled and reached into her robes, pulling out Harry's wand. "It is also a most unusual piece of technology. Clearly, you carried it as some kind of weapon, yet it is nothing more than a stick with organic matter at the centre. Yet it also is rampant with spiritual energy, to a much higher degree than your clothes."

"Can I have it back?" Harry asked, watching Zhaan closely. Not for the first time, he wished he had the power of Legilimency, just to see what he could find out. But his skill with the mental arts had never extended pass his Occlumency training he had learnt first from Snape, then from a trusted private tutor after Hogwarts.

"No, you may not!" D'argo, the Luxan, snarled, still examining his blade.

"So, he is not Peacekeeper?" Rygel asked in confusion. "He looks like one! Humph. No matter then, we still have that beast. And it awakens even now!"

Harry followed the small Hynerian's chubby arm and looked over his shoulder. A humanoid in black bulky armour and a dark tinted helmet leaned against the wall, moving slowly as it struggled up to sit upright. Harry watched it cautiously, glancing at the aliens behind him, before switching his gaze back to the armoured figure. He had never been much good at wandless magic, hell, nobody was. The best he could do was a weak banishing charm, but he was capable of summoning his wand back to his hand. But that Delvian, Zhaan, she could somehow sense magic. He had to be careful. Then the armoured figure removed its helmet, and Harry gasped.

It was a woman. A human, or human-looking woman, with black hair tired in a ponytail, flashing blue eyes and a cold and calculating face. She stared at her captives with anger, before she switched her gaze at Harry and frowned slightly. She struggled to her feat, her eyes never leaving Harry, who slowly moved forward.

"Hi," He said slowly. "I'm…"

He was interrupted as the woman lunged at him, jabbing his sharply in the ribs. He coughed and wheezed as the oxygen was driven from his lungs, as the woman spun around, slamming her heel into his leg. His knee buckled and he fell to his fours, shaking his head to clear away the pain, just as the woman jumped on his back, sending him to the ground. She grabbed a handful of his messy hair and leant down, her hair tickling his face as her lips came close to his ear.

"Name, regiment, assignment!" She hissed, traces of a compelling accent in her voice.

"Wha..?" Harry mumbled.

"Name, regiment and assignment!" She hissed louder.

Harry had learnt the basics of hand-to-hand fighting at the Auror Academy, but he hadn't applied them since he had passed his final exams. He knew that he was outmatched, this woman was obviously a professional, but if he could just get to his feet, he would be okay.

"My name…" he said softly. "My name is…My name is…" His voice got softer and softer each time, ringing with a fake weakness, and the woman unconsciously lowered her head. Harry moved quickly, slamming the back of his head into her face and using his legs to kick her off. He jumped back to his feet, his eyes flickering over to the aliens, who were watching with a degree of amusement, and the woman, who had already recovered. She charged at him again, but this time Harry was ready. He summoned what little Wandless magic he knew and thrust out his open palm.

The woman gave a little cry of alarm as she was propelled back by an unseen magical force, slamming her lightly against the wall at the opposite end of the cell. She staggered back up as Zhaan gave a cry of alarm, staring at Harry with apprehension and panic. The woman charged, but Harry flicked his hand towards Zhaan's direction and his wand shot out of her clasped hand, through the bars and into his waiting hand. The mere touch of the wand sent a charge of magic through his body and he levelled it at the woman with one quick movement. The woman halted, frowning worriedly. Although she didn't know exactly what just happened, she knew that the man in front of her was pointing something at her like it was a weapon.

"You…but…" Zhaan was pale, although Harry couldn't be sure, and looked extremely panicked. "You manipulated spiritual energy! That's impossible! We can coax it, ask our Goddess for its use, and use it to enhance our mental abilities, but we can never directly manipulate it!"

"You! How did you do that?" Rygel demanded, while D'argo hissed angrily, watching Harry wearily.

"Magic," Harry answered softly.

"Don't give me that yotz!" Rygel snapped. "What manner of technology is that?"

Harry frowned. Yotz? He mouthed it silently as the woman spoke up again.

"Name, regiment and assignment?" She said, her eyes never wavering from Harry's, and watching him wearily.

"I'm Harry Potter, Regiment? Um, Commander of Farscape One…that's my ship. I used to be an Auror in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but I retired a few years ago. My current assignment is simple: You see, I've been really patient. I'm not really a patient person, I prefer actions over words. The shock of seeing alien's for the first time has passed, and now," Harry replied, his voice getting progressively louder. "I want to know what the _fuck _ is going on! Who are you, all of you! What is this ship? Where am I? Why did you bring me on board? Why the _fuck, _am I in a cell?"

"Don't you dare yell at us!" Rygel snapped, hovering his seat higher. "Don't forget that we…"

"That is enough, Rygel," Zhaan said softly. "He does deserve answers. You are onboard a Leviathan prison transport, Moya. We broke free of our cells and overpowered our guards before escaping. We bought you in because your craft appeared from nowhere in a manner that was not known to us, a manner that may have allowed us to escape."

"Prison transport? You're escaped prisoners." Harry said slowly. "Great, just great."

Zhaan said nothing, but suddenly her gaze shifted behind Harry. Harry heard a squeaking noise and spun around, just as one of the small yellow robots emerged from a ventilation shaft and fired its small weapon. Red energy fire zapped from the tiny weapon, striking Harry on his wand hand. Harry winced, giving gasp of pain, and his hand unclenched involuntarily, his wand dropping to the ground. Immediately, D'argo moved forward and as Harry whirled around again, his tongue snapped out, striking Harry across the face and sending him tumbling to the floor. The last thing he saw was the unreadable expression on the woman's face, before he succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

When Harry woke up, Rygel, Zhaan and D'argo had gone. He didn't know how long he had been unconscious and as he picked himself up from the floor, he shook his head, trying to removing the numbing feeling in his brain.

"God, that's annoying," He hissed to himself, standing up and stretching his arms while he let his eyes run across the room. Sure enough, the woman was sitting on one of the benches eyeing him intently. Her very poise spoke of a fighter and Harry cautioned himself to remain very careful around her.

"You're awake then," The woman said neutrally.

"I'm so glad you noticed," Harry said sarcastically. "That tongue thing, are there any side effects I should know about?"

The woman shook her head. "It only releases a small amount of venom which disrupts all somatic neural function."

"So that's a no then?" Harry asked after a moments beat.

"No, there aren't any side effects," The woman said loudly and clearly, rewarding Harry with a small frown.

"Who are you anyway?" Harry asked as he sat down opposite his fellow prisoner.

"Officer Aeryn Sun, Icarion Company, Pleisar Regiment," The woman barked out with perfect military precision.

"So you must be one of those Sebaceans," Harry murmured. "The guys that Zhaan was telling me about."

"I am a Peacekeeper Commando, yes," Aeryn admitted, as if that confirmed something.

"So all Peacekeeper's are Sebacean?" Harry pressed, curious.

"Most of them, yes," Aeryn answered. Her hostile gaze had lessened now, and she was staring at Harry if a thought had occurred to her. "I think that…" She started, before they both heard thumping footsteps.

Harry stood up as D'argo and Zhaan came into the hallway. D'argo was carrying his Qualta blade, fingering it caressingly as he narrowed his eyes at both of them, while Zhaan had another pleasant smile on.

"Come, you must be hungry," She said kindly. "Give me your hands."

Harry eyed Aeryn, who made no attempt to move, before he offered the Delvian his hands. Zhaan quickly bound them together with a small rope made of green fibres and nodded to D'argo, who opened the door, his qualta blade ready to strike out at Harry the second he did something wrong. Harry, on the other hand, had no interest of trying to escape, yet anyway.

"If you try to escape, your life is forfeit," D'argo hissed menacingly.

"Right," Harry said sardonically. "Because there would be so many places for me to go."

D'argo hissed as Harry brushed past him as Zhaan bound Aeryn's hands, and led her away from the cell.

* * *

They were both bought up to the room Harry had been led to by the small robots, some kind of control room. Both Harry and Aeryn were forcefully down onto a seat and a small metal bowl of little green cubes were placed in front of both of them, along with a fork to eat them with. Harry stared at the cubes with a faint look of disgust. They sure didn't look appearing, but next to him, Aeryn started digging into hers, ignoring the argument that the escaped prisoners were having.

"Those tubes you pulled fed directly into Moya's hydraulic systems," Pilot was saying, a touch angrily.

"If I hadn't pulled those wires, Moya would still be in the control collar," D'argo sneered.

"But by doing so, you drained most of her iriscentant fluid," Pilot interjected.

"Leading to what result, Pilot?" Zhaan asked, placing a placating hand on D'argo's shoulder.

"Leading to Moya's maximum speed of barely Hetch Two," Pilot answered, and Rygel groaned.

"After all the effort, after bribing the guards for the security codes, after freeing you two," he mumbled.

Harry frowned and turned to Aeryn, who was still digging into her food. "Sounds like their in trouble," He murmured. Aeryn made a noise of agreement as she ate with her hands bound in front of her, bending her head to place the cube in her mouth. Harry hesitated and poked at one of his food cubes carefully. "Are they good?" He asked thoughtfully.

Aeryn gave him a derisive stare. "Good?" She exclaimed. "Of course not, they're food cubes. But you should eat, you'll need your energy."

Harry frowned but his face gave away nothing as he quietly saw Aeryn stick a fork into her sleave, while she continued to eat. Her eyes bore into Harry's, silently telling him keep quiet, and Harry slightly inclined his head.

"We have a commerce planet only 300 metra's away," Pilot was informing D'argo.

"We could obtain some iriscentant fluid there," Rygel exclaimed and puffed up. 'I am, of course, an excellent negotiator,"

"What about the Peacekeepers?" Zhaan asked quietly. "Pilot, perform a scan on any nearby objects with a large enough mass to be a Peacekeeper warship."

"Why don't we just ask them?" Rygel snapped impatiently.

Zhaan moved forward, dropping to her knees to stare Aeryn in the eyes. "We are low on iriscentant fluid and we need to make a stop. Tell me, do you recognise this system? Is there a significant Peacekeeper presence here?"

Aeryn smiled coldly, said nothing, and lifted another food cube to her mouth. Only Harry caught the flash of coldness that went through Zhaan's blue multi-hued eyes as she turned to him. "What about you?"

"Why in Merlin would I know?" Harry asked her, sniffing a small cube. He placed one in his mouth, chewed in carefully and swallowed. "Eh. Not bad, not good either though."

Rygel scoffed, but nervousness was draining into his face. As Zhaan and D'argo launched in a quiet but intense argument, he let off a noxious noise. Harry stared at the little Hynerian with a look of disgust as a faint unpleasant odour reached his nose.

"You farted!" He exclaimed, only to discover that his voice was high-pitched.

"It's a perfectly normal body function," Rygel grumbled. "It happens when I nervous…or angry."

"You fart Helium?"

"It's odourless and colourless, so I don't see why that's a problem!" Rygel snapped angrily, before wheeling his hover-chair away from the bound prisoners.

"Attention, we are entering planetary orbit," Pilot announced.

"Very well," D'argo muttered. "Zhaan, you may stop your interrogation on the Peacekeeper. She's infantry, a grunt. She knows nothing; she just does what she's told."

Zhaan hesitated, before turning to Harry. "Is there any way you can use your…gifts…to find out?"

Harry stared at her incredulously. "You're kidding, right?" He asked her. When she didn't move, he rolled his eyes and sighed. "No. One, I wouldn't know what I'm looking for, and two, to use magic to cover such a big area like, I don't know, space, would be practically impossible. If you take me to a window, I can always look for them. It'll be easier."

Zhaan bowed her head and stood up, as D'argo suddenly rounded on Aeryn, hissing madly as he struggled with the Peacekeeper Commando, his arm wrenching out the hidden fork from her sleeve. Aeryn scowled, sending a look of hate towards the Luxan as he stood back, grinning smugly.

"Pilot, prepare an escort of DRD's to take the prisoners back to their cell," D'argo ordered, glaring at Aeryn, his eyes brewing with anger.

Aeryn said nothing as she was forced to her feet, while Harry stood up by himself.

"What are DRD's?" He asked Zhaan.  
"Maintenance Droids, responsible for the upkeep of Moya," She answered, just as six of the yellow robots wheeled into the room, squeaking noisily.

"Ah, those things," Harry muttered as he was led away.

* * *

"The movies got it absolutely wrong," Harry muttered. "E.T would be eaten alive out here."

He was laying back on the cell wall as Aeryn fiddled with the door, trying desperately to open it. She growled in anger and slammed her hands down on the bars as she failed yet again. Harry watched her lazily from his spot, continuing to make conversation with himself.

"It must have been some kind of portal, like the one in the Department of Mysteries, but bigger, and in space," He murmured. "It could have been a wormhole. It must have been some kind of wormhole. How the hell will I get home? I'll need, I'll need another wormhole to go back in, yeah, another one. I have to find one, or create one. How the hell do you create a wormhole?"

"I don't know much about wormholes, but I do know this. You're not going anywhere as long as we're trapped in this cell." Aeryn snapped angrily.

Harry watched her for a second or two, then smiled languidly and pulled out a shiny silver fork from his sleeve, whistling softly. Aeryn looked back at him, an angry scowl forming on her face, before she saw the fork and smirked in appreciation.

"Do you know where to go?" Harry asked Aeryn as they both stormed down one of Moya's hallways, keeping a close eye out for DRD's. Aeryn nodded absently as they both came to a diverging path. She stopped, looking down both hallways before turning to face Harry.

"We have to sabotage the ship," She said quickly.

"Sabotage?" Harry exclaimed incredulously. "We don't have the time. Besides, for prisoners, they've treated us fairly well. I know a lot of people who would have tortured and killed us by now. You should show a little mercy here, a little compassion."

"Compassion?" Aeryn asked honestly.

Harry stared in disbelief. "It's when you see somebody in trouble, in pain, and instead of kicking them when they're down, you lend them a hand and help them up."

"Oh, that feeling," Aeryn said as it dawned on her. "I hate it."

Harry stared at her for a few seconds, his face unreadable. 'You know, I could be on the wrong side here," He muttered to himself.

"Look, if you want to stay here with these lower-lives, then you'll die with them," Aeryn snapped and started striding briskly to the left hallway.

Harry followed her, but watched her warily. "Great, a Death Eater with ray guns," He muttered quietly. Clearing his throat, he spoke a little louder. "I need my wand."

"You're what?" Aeryn asked incredulously, stopping to face him.

"My wand," Harry said again. 'Little stick thingy, you saw it in the cell."

"That?" Aeryn asked. "Well, most likely the Luxan has it for safe-keeping."

"Luxan - that's D'argo. And where would he be?" Harry asked her.

"Probably down on the planet, trying to obtain iriscentant fluid," Aeryn said. "Which coincidentally, it's where I'm going."

"Alright, I'm coming with you." Harry muttered as she strode quickly away.

* * *

They entered the hanger at a brisk walk, moving past the stack of crates and workbenches and for the two vessels parked in front of them. One of them was Harry's Farscape module, seemingly untouched, while the other was one of the space fighters that he had seen. Up close, it looked even more dangerous and impressive, and Harry gave a low whistle of awe.

"What is that?" Aeryn asked in derision, pointing to Farscape One.

"That's my module," Harry said, running his hand over the hull. "She's a beauty, right?"

"How did that primitive piece of space-junk ever fly?" She asked incredulously as she inspected it. "It has no life-support, frell; this thing should be falling apart even now. There's no structural support…you say you flew in this?"

"There's life support, an expanded Bubble-head charm around the cockpit that converts the carbon dioxide into oxygen," Harry defended his craft indigently. "And I spent over three years working on the strengthening charms on the hull; the thing could probably take a missile and still fly."

"Your…magic…is that useful, that powerful?" Aeryn asked him softly.

"That's only passive magic," Harry said and grinned. "Wait till you see Transfiguration. I bet that will shock you."

Aeryn said nothing but beckoned Harry as she walked to her ship. "We're taking mine," she said shortly.

"What's it's called?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's a Peacekeeper Prowler," Aeryn answered as she pressed a small panel and opened the canopy to her ship. "Now, are you coming?"


	4. Crais and Escape

"I'm on another planet," Harry whispered to himself. "Me, I'm not on Earth."

Aeryn ignored him as they both strolled through a busy marketplace, away from their parked Prowler.

"I've sent the beacon to the Command Carrier. They should be here in minutes," She informed him.

"There are so many aliens," Harry whispered to himself. And there was. Big aliens, small aliens, aliens with two eyes, aliens with four legs, aliens that looked overgrown insects, aliens so beautiful that they made Harry feel ugly, reptilian aliens, feathered aliens and so many more.

"Of course there are, this is world is full of dirty dren like them," Aeryn scoffed. "Now come on, we have…that's one of Moya's transport barges! We have to report it in!"

Harry looked up and saw a rectangular pod, larger than the Prowler and built of the same material and colour as Moya, zoom off into the sky. "Ah well, they got away." He said carelessly.

Aeryn gave him a sideways look. "For a law enforcement officer, you do not seem to be concerned."

"You mean a former law enforcement officer and it could have been worse," Harry told her. "Besides, we're to be rescued. They're not a threat to us anymore."

"They are prisoners, escaped prisoners!" Aeryn hissed angrily. "They must be recaptured or…"

'Destroyed?" Came a chilled voice from behind them, and they both whirled around to see D'argo standing there, his eyes flickering with rage and his qualta blade gleaming in the sunlight. "Do not tempt me."

"D'argo, there are Peacekeepers coming. You really should be on that ship," Harry said a touch nervously.

"Traitor!" Aeryn hissed to him.

"That's why I want you both on Moya, as insurance," D'argo said menacingly.

"You should leave before…too late," Harry muttered as he peered past D'argo's shoulder, where a squad of armoured Peacekeepers, dressed much like Aeryn had been, rushed through the street, holding sleek weaponry. Aliens quickly dispersed and disappeared from the squad of armoured troops, leaving the street relatively deserted. Behind the squad, a dark haired bearded man with cold black eyes stalked angrily forward, while D'argo sneered.

"I will not fall for such an ancient ruse," The Luxan hissed angrily.

"You already have, Luxan," The man hissed and D'argo's eyes widened, spinning around and striking out with his blade. An armoured Peacekeeper used some form of sub-machine gun to block the strike, and D'argo grunted as he was smashed across the head and sent tumbling to the ground, his blade falling from his hands.

The man ignored the fallen Luxan and stalked up to Harry and Aeryn, the latter standing at rigid attention as he approached.

"Captain Crais!" She breathed softly.

Crais ignored her and regarded Harry with eyes full of rage and hatred. Harry frowned slightly at the malice being directed his way from somebody he had never met and examined the Peacekeeper officer in front of him.

"Name?" Crais hissed coldly.

"Harry Potter, um, Commander Harry Potter," Harry replied slowly.

"And where are you from, _Commander_ Harry Potter," Crais sneered, stressing Harry's rank coldly as his fingers twitched. Harry believed that at that moment, the officer would have liked nothing more than to strike him across the face.

"Sir, he claims to be from a species called 'human' from a place called 'Erp', somewhere far from this galaxy," Aeryn supplied.

"That's Ear_th_," Harry corrected.

"He's shown himself to be quite…"

"'What Officer Sun? Quite a coward? Quite a clever impostor? My brother's murderer?" Crais hissed, fury twisting his features into an animalistic snarl.

"I'm sorry, what? A murderer?" Harry exclaimed incredulously. "I haven't killed somebody for quite a few years, especially an alien!"

"You rammed my brother with that white death-pod of yours!" Crais hissed.

"Wait, you're talking about the guy who hit me with his ship?" Harry breathed as realisation dawned upon him. "That was an accident!"

"It was no accident to my brother, my dead brother now, thanks to you!" Crais breathed harshly. "A human, you say? This will require some study, and let me tell you that I will enjoy hearing your screams as I personally pull you apart to see what you're made of!"

As a Peacekeeper slapped cold metal cuffs onto Harry, Aeryn gulped and spoke up.

"Sir? I have spent time with this human. He claims to be a fellow law enforcement officer and proven himself to be…talented, in certain areas. But I do not believe that he is advanced or brave enough to dare attack us." Aeryn spoke boldly, her eyes riveted forward.

"And how much time have you spent with him?" Crais asked quietly in a deadly tone.

"Not much," Harry answered quickly. "Same cell, that's about it."

But Crais ignored him. "You are aware, of course, that High Command has strict procedures regarding unauthorised contact with unclassified alien life-forms. You may have exceeded these parameters, Officer Sun."

"Sir! No!" Aeryn tried to protest.

"You may be irreversibly contaminated, and you know what happens to Sebaceans who are contaminated." Crais said softly.

"Death," Aeryn breathed softly, her face paling and her eyes bulging with shock and fear. Her voice took a pleading tone. "Sir, I'm not…"

"I believe you are, Officer Sun," Crais snapped. "Take them away, take them all away."

Harry suddenly elbowed the Peacekeeper behind him in the ribs, and spun around, moving quickly and slamming his cuffed hands down on the armoured head. The peacekeeper fell as another quickly took his place, striking Harry across the face. Harry took the blow and deliberately staggered backwards, collapsing next to D'argo's form. As Peacekeepers crowded around them, Harry grabbed a fistful of D'argo's tentacles.

"My wand! Where is it?" He hissed urgently.

D'argo stared at him quietly, ignoring the hands that picked both the Luxan and human up, but when he was upright he roared and slammed a Peacekeeper away with his fist, sending the figure crumpling to the ground. Weapons were raised just as D'argo reached into his clothes and pulled out the wand. But he was struck in the head yet again, and groaned in pain, dropping the wand and collapsing into the waiting hands of the Peacekeepers. The wand clattered to the ground and rolled down the street, stopping just an inch away from Aeryn's foot. Harry stared at Aeryn, his face apprehensive as she stared at the wand, then at him. Her blue eyes met his green and for a moment she hesitated, before she lashed out with her foot, sending the wand flying through the air.

"Get that!" Crais shouted as he noticed their movements. "It must be a weapon!"

But Harry had already pushed past his guards and had clasped the wand with his bound hands. Immediately, magic surged through his body and at once, the cuffs fell of both D'argo's and his own hands. He immediately levelled his wand at the nearest Peacekeeper, who had raised his weapon.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Harry roared, and a blast of red light slammed into the Peacekeeper. To Harry's surprise, some of the blast was absorbed by the armour, but the Peacekeeper let out strangled yell as he was blasted aside, his weapon flying from his hands and clattering to the ground. The weapon was immediately picked up by Aeryn, who then ducked behind a stall as D'argo roared, swinging his qualta blade madly. Bursts of red-hot energy fire lanced across the street as Peacekeepers fired randomly, confused and disorientated by the Luxan in the ranks and the strange forces that send them flying through the air and ripped their weapons from their hands. As D'argo ducked behind another stall, Harry was surrounded by three Peacekeepers, all who raised their rifles and fired. As the bolts zapped towards him, he back peddled and spun around, his cloak covering his torso. The energy fire struck his cloak and sent him stumbling, but did little other harm. Harry whipped his arm out from his cloak, his wand trailing through the air.

"_Accio! Leviocorpus!" _He hissed, and one Peacekeeper gave a startled yell as he was lifted off his feet and hurled through the air towards Harry, who sidestepped and let the Peacekeeper slam onto the wall, while another Peacekeeper dropped his weapon as he was flung upside down by the ankle. Harry cancelled the charm midway, letting the soldier fall from the air, and confronted the third Peacekeeper, who fired another volley of sparkling red energy.

"_Astempi!" _Harry hissed, and a shimmering globe of magic surrounded him, glowing with a golden hue. The energy struck the shield and although the first few bolts were deflected, the shield was torn down by the strange energy, which led to Harry ducking and throwing himself to the side. He landed on the ground with a solid thump, and ignoring the pain in his ribs, or the sounds of fighting around him, levelled his wand and bellowed an incantation.

From his wand came a flash of light and a loud bang, similar to that of a gun. The Peacekeeper gave a cry of pain as a portion of his arm was blown away and collapsed to the ground as Harry stood back up, flicking his wand quickly. More flashes of light and loud bangs filled the street. His magic left fist-sized holes in the stone ground and wall, causing dust and shards of rocks to fall through the air as he forced the Peacekeepers back. The ground trembled under the strain of the explosions and Harry was panting as he managed to reach the stall where D'argo and Aeryn were.

"We need to get back to Moya!" D'argo hissed.

"We have the Prowler," Harry told the Luxan, breathing heavily. Sweat gleaned on his forehead as he leant out from the stall, sending a barrage of disarming hexes down the street. The red streaks of light zoomed past the Peacekeepers, forcing them to duck and halt their advance, but they kept firing, a rapid volley of red energy fire, while Crais screamed his orders in anger.

"No, I have the Prowler," Aeryn interjected angrily. Her eyes were wild and still bore the brunt of the pain of being 'contaminated', and she was breathing harshly. "You can go back to Moya, but I will not be returning with you."

"Fine!" D'argo growled, hissing angrily. "We don't want you too!"

"D'argo, she goes, or none of us go!" Harry snapped angrily and bent his head closer to Aeryn's. "Aeryn, where else can you go? I've seen the Prowler, it's not a long-range fighter, and I bet that there are other Peacekeeper spaceships up there."

"Being a Peacekeeper is all I know! It's who I am!" Aeryn hissed back at him.

"Then become something better!" Harry urged intently, flinching as something exploded above him by an energy blast. He growled in annoyance and flung his wand out again, firing off a multitude of low-level hexes and jinxes, enough to keep the enemy wary of approaching. Of course, Harry was sure that the worst some of the hexes could do was tickle them or give them boils, and if the Peacekeepers knew that, then they would swarm forward but Harry was not ready to start killing people over a terrible accident and a stupid misunderstanding.

When Harry turned back, Aeryn had picked up two of the scattered energy pistols and was holding them steadily. "We have to leave now, before reinforcements arrive." She told Harry quietly over the noise of the battle. D'argo chose that moment to duck down, his qualta blade in one hand and an energy rifle in the other.

Harry nodded briskly. "I'll distract them and meet you at the Prowler."

"It's about time!" D'argo muttered angrily.

"When I say go, run," Harry told them and flicked his wand. _"Serponsortia!" _

There was a small puff of smoke as a deadly cobra was conjured up, hissing madly. Its scales glinted in the sun as it swivelled around, its beady eyes regarding Harry carefully.

'_Summoned me, Speaker?'_

'_Hunt and feed!' _Harry hissed back, ignoring the strange looks of his companions. _"Engorgio!_ Go, go now!_"_

The enlargement charm took effect immediately and as the snake slithered forward, it grew rapidly in size, until it dwarfed the stall. It slithered past the cover, down the street, and continued to grow, until it was bigger than a man. Its hiss was like a roar and Harry could hear the Peacekeepers giving out panicked screams. Energy fire rained down on the snake, who hissed angrily as its flesh was torn up, black blood leaking from scorch wounds. It was dead before it had even reached the Peacekeepers, but when the Commando's penetrated the fallen stall, there was no sign of the criminals.

* * *

Crais let out an aggrieved scream and kicked a wooden piece of debris in rage.

"Casualties?" He snarled off to the Commando Captain standing stoically next to him.

"None sir, although we have four wounded, one unconscious, and one…well Sir, one dancing uncontrollably," The Captain reported curtly. "He said he took a blast to the face, but instead of pain, he just started moving against his own will."

"Where did this snake come from, and how did it sneak up on us?" Crais muttered to himself, glancing at the overgrown beast. Suddenly it shimmered and wavered, shrinking and morphing back into its original form, and Crais stared in a horrified wonderment as the giant snake retreated into a tiny snake no bigger than his arm.

"Sir?" The captain asked hesitantly. "What is…?"

"The events that have happened here are now classified. Do you understand, Captain?" Crais barked. "This does not reach anybody! We are a race of science and technological superiority, not trickery and sorcery!"

"Yes sir!" The Captain said and saluted as Crais stormed from the street, but glanced uneasily at the dead snake, and gasped as it disappeared into a puff of smoke.

* * *

The Prowler zoomed into the Leviathan hanger doors, speeding towards the maintenance bay. Inside, Aeryn flew quickly, while D'argo and Harry crouched uncomfortably in the cramped fighter, which had clearly not been intended for a Luxan's size.

"_D'argo? Is that you?"_

"It is me, Zhaan,"

"_There is a Peacekeeper Command Carrier heading for us. Pilot is preparing for immediate Starburst."_

"Understood," D'argo said gruffly, before sending a sidelong glance towards Harry and Aeryn. "The human and Peacekeeper are also here. It appears we have new allies."

"_I…see."_

* * *

The Peacekeeper Command Carrier lumbered forward, its powerful engines burning brightly. The capital class vessel was at last the size of a football stadium; with a rectangular body meeting into an oval loop around the middle of the ship. Four Cannons of some sort perched in some of these ovals, sparkling with energy as they began to charge. Prowlers darted from the hangers and grouped together, zooming towards the former prison transport.

* * *

"The iriscentant fluid has not yet been pumped into all of Moya's systems and she still needs time to recharge for Starburst!" Harry heard Pilot exclaim as he rushed onto Command beside Aeryn and D'argo. Zhaan was wringing her hands, her eyes worried as she stared at the approaching vessel.

"Is there nothing we can do?" She asked Pilot desperately.

"I am sorry, but the Command Carrier has superior engines. We can not outrun them," Pilot said. His image looked miserable on the monitor, dreading the return to Peacekeeper captivity. "We are trapped."

"How far away are they?" D'argo demanded.

"Sixty Metras and closing," Pilot said.

"Sixty Metras?" Harry asked Aeryn softly, who waved him off impatiently.

"The Command Carrier is powering their Frag cannons!" Pilot exclaimed in fear.

"What is the range of their Frag Cannons?" Zhaan asked Pilot.

"I do not know. I am afraid that Moya or I, are not sufficiently conversed in Peacekeeper weaponry." Pilot responded.

D'argo turned to Aeryn, who stared defiantly back at him, her blue eyes hard. They were both still for a moment, before Aeryn looked uncomfortably away.

"Forty-Five Metras," She answered hesitantly.

Harry, who had been staring at the approaching ship with a sense of awe and dread, was suddenly hit by an idea and quickly turned to face his companions. "Guys, I got a plan."

* * *

As the squadrons of Prowlers zoomed forward, the Leviathan transport suddenly veered away and broke for the planet. Its speed was slow, but it hit the atmosphere in a matter of minutes, before banking up sharply. The gravity of the planet pulled it in and suddenly Moya shot forward, gaining more and more speed. The transport became a fiery streak in the sky, gaining more and more momentum as it orbited the planet, until it veered off and shot off deep into space. After a second, it was a tiny dot and a second later, it was gone. Moya had escaped from the Peacekeepers, taking the wanted criminals with her.

* * *

Harry sighed with weariness as he slammed the canopy down on the Farscape module. He climbed down, shaking his head and letting out a loud yawn. Merlin, he was tired. He continued his yawn as he walked from the maintenance bay, before stopping warily. D'argo stood in front of him, blocking his path. His blade rest on his thick shoulders and his seven foot frame towered over Harry. He snorted softly, baring his teeth, and looked at Harry with a mix of distrust and grudging respect.

"Zhaan tells me that you're some kind of mystic, a sorcerer," D'argo murmured. "I saw what you did back on the commerce planet. It was…interesting. You could be useful to us."

Harry didn't say anything as the Luxan stepped forward, his eyes burning intently into Harry's eyes.

"I don't trust you or your powers," He said softly. "I was a prisoner for eight cycles, eight cycles! Now that I have my freedom, I swear that I will never be taken alive again! If you ever threaten my freedom, you will be dispensable. Do you understand me?"

Harry took a slight step backwards as the menacing Luxan moved closer, his hand sliding up his robe sleeve and grasping his wand holster. But the Luxan merely gave him one last sneer and roughly brushed past him. Harry staggered and almost lost his footing, but he laid a hand on the wall and steadied himself. The wall, Harry realised with surprise, was warm. As he straightened himself up, somebody else spoke up.

"They're vicious creatures, Luxans," Aeryn said as she moved out of the alcove she had been hiding in. "Angry and vengeful, causing great harm to those who oppose them. You should watch your back and consider your allegiances very carefully. Because one day the Luxan may decide that you are no longer useful, and you will need help."

"And you can be that help?" Harry asked in dark humour.

Aeryn shrugged and peered at Harry through half-closed lids, her blue eyes scrutinising Harry closely. "Just choose wisely."

Harry watched her retreating back as she disappearing into the hallways of the ship. He stood still for a moment, replaying this entire screwed up and unbelievable day in his mind. Somehow, his entire universe had been turned upside down in a matter of hours. He had to find a way home. Somehow, he had to find his way home.


	5. Peacekeeper Beacons and Magical Cancer

Measuring time in space was, as Harry found, hard. Unlike Earth, space didn't have reoccurring schedules of light and darkness such as day and night. At one point, you might pass a nearby sun, but that was the closest you could ever come to sunlight. According to Pilot, Moya used light gathered by nearby stars and filtered it to provide the various species on the ship with necessary nutrients. But that was the closest Harry ever got to feeling sunlight after several hours in the cold, black vacuum of space. He had been allocated a former prison cell to be used as a room, but was having a few difficulties with the advanced technology of Moya.

"How the hell does this work?" Harry growled to himself irritably, slamming his palm down on the device in front of him. As usual, nothing happened and Harry's face twisted in annoyance and frustration. "Stupid piece of crap,"

"Are we having problems?" An amused voice from behind him said.

Harry glanced over his shoulder and saw Aeryn leaning against one of the walls, next to the arched pipes that ran through the hallway. Her expression was neutral but Harry could see the faint traces of amusement in her eyes and the slightly curved lips.

"Yeah, I do." He snapped. "How come this ship, this living ship, can fly through space, but can't invent a simple doorknob?"

"A doorknob? What is that, and how could it be any easier than a door panel?" Aeryn asked incredulously.

"It's a small, round knob," Harry tried to explain. "You turn it, and the doors open."

"Why?"

"Because…there's a lever, or something and…maybe a paddle, or a screw, you turn it…and it…opens…because," Harry trailed off and Aeryn's bemused expression and sighed. "You know what, don't worry about it. I'll get into the room _my_ way."

"Your way?" Aeryn asked.

"Watch," Harry said and with a smug grin, his wand appeared into his hand in a single practised movement. He held the slim piece of wood above the door and with a great flourish, tapped it. "_Alohamora!" _

The door groaned, making odd creaking noises, but the bars slid away, protesting loudly as they did. Harry raised an eyebrow, staring at Aeryn in expectation. She looked puzzled, but slightly amused, responding to his cocky attitude by pointing at the door panel. Harry frowned and turned around to see a whiff of smoke rising from the panel. Suddenly a cackle of energy sparked and he jumped back with a surprised cry. An odd smell filled the air as the smoke died down, the panel sparking one last time before going dead.

"Good job. I can see why your way is much easier than doing this," Aeryn said sardonically, and ran her hand over the door panel to the cell next door. The bars slid smoothly open, and Harry could only stare as she sauntered away. Sighing, he went into his once-prison cell turned room and regarded it critically. It was bare and empty, cold and unhomely, but there was a bed suitable for his size covered by a set of golden silk sheets, courtesy of Zhaan. He let out a small yawn and dropped down onto the bed, allowing his tired eyes to finally close as he drifted on into sleep.

* * *

A loud piercing blare shrieked through the ship, a mournful and screeching noise that shot off the hull of the ship and into the corridors. Harry woke up with a start, his cry of alarm drowned out by the incessant noise. He blinked rapidly, his eyes darting around his room and his hand immediately clasping his wand holster, drawing out the slim piece of wood with a flourish. Getting off his bed, he exited the cell with his wand raised in his right hand and his ear sandwiched between his left shoulder and left hand. His eyes were twitching madly as the noise vibrated through his skull, penetrating every single brain cell until Harry could literally feel his brain ache.

"What the hell is this?" He screamed as he marched down the hallway towards a pistol-wielding Aeryn, who was grimacing at the noise, her body tense and her eyes darting down the ends of the corridors, as if she were expecting immediate attack.

"I don't know!" She screamed back.

"Are we under attack?" Harry screamed the question, his eyes continuing to twitch madly.

"I don't know," Aeryn answered, drawing her lips closer to his ears. "And stop making that face at me!"

"I can't bloody help it!" Harry replied hotly. "It's the freaking alarm!"

The noise suddenly disappeared as quickly as it had come, leaving an odd ringing noise in Harry's head. For a moment, both he and Aeryn just savoured the silence, allowing their headaches to dissipate, but Harry suddenly frowned.

"It's not gone," He told the former Peacekeeper.

"What do you mean?" She demanded. "The noise is gone."

Harry pointed wryly to his still-twitching eye. "Yeah, but this isn't."

* * *

"What the hell was that noise?" Were Harry's first words as he walked into Command, where Zhaan worked diligently and D'argo paced angrily.

"We believe it is one of the numerous peacekeeper devices installed into Moya," Zhaan answered Harry calmly, her hands blurring as they flew over the control panel as she desperately tried to seek answers.

"You!" D'argo growled, unsheathing his blade and taking a menacing step forward. "What did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do anything!" Aeryn snapped back and as D'argo let out a small growl, advancing with his qualta blade ready, she raised her pulse pistol. D'argo halted, his eyes burning with anger, and Harry stepped in between the two of them, his wand in his hand.

"Okay, Sebaceans and Luxans," He placated. "Take a step back from each other and lower your damn weapons or I'll lower them for you."

"Do not presume to tell me what to do, sorcerer," D'argo spat out, but he grudgingly took a step backwards, lowering his blade slightly.

"Aeryn?" Harry said warningly.

Aeryn stared at him for a second, her eyes flickering back and forth from Harry and D'argo, before her pulse pistol disappeared back into her leg-holster and she straightened, studiously ignoring both Harry and D'argo and turning to the blank overhead monitor.

"Pilot," She called loudly. "What is it?"

The monitor shimmered as the crustacean-like alien appeared on the screen, his four arms visible in the foreground, pressing down pads and buttons. Although Harry wasn't an expert, he could have sworn that Pilot looked undecidedly worried.

"I am unsure. I was certain that I knew the location of all Peacekeeper technology aboard Moya," Pilot said. "While I was able to disable the internal alarm, something aboard the ship is broadcasting a long-range beacon."

"A long-range beacon?" Harry repeated to himself. "That's not what I think it is, is it?"

"Any Peacekeeper vessel within one-thousand Metra's will pick up on that signal!" D'argo growled.

"Where is this beacon, Pilot?" Zhaan asked calmly.

"I believe it is on Tier 7, near Moya's neural cluster. The DRD's are already searching as we speak. There is also an odd energy fluctuation near the holding cells. While it is, at this moment, not dangerous enough to cause Moya damage, it is growing at an exponential rate." Pilot informed the group.

"When did it appear?" Zhaan asked in concern.

"I estimate between three or four arns ago," Pilot answered. "Just as started you sleep cycle."

"So an Arn is like an hour, right?" Harry asked everybody. They ignored him, and he rolled his eyes, just as Rygel zoomed into the room on his hovering chair.

"Must you always rush in with that accursed Throne-Chair," D'argo grumbled.

"I am a Domineer of over Six Hundred billion subjects," Rygel said imperiously, puffing himself up proudly. "We do have standards to maintain."

"Very well then," D'argo said, grinning unkindly. "You can maintain your standards in Tier 7, where you can help us search for a long-range beacon!"

Rygel opened his mouth to protest but D'argo had already grabbed the end of his throne-chair, and his arguments were cut short as he was dragged forcefully from the room. Aeryn took a final glance at Command and trailed after them, leaving Zhaan and Harry alone.

"I will stay here and do what I can from Command," Zhaan told Harry, her blue multi-hued worried despite her appearance of serenity.

"I guess I'll go and look into this energy thingy," Harry suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"Take this then," Zhaan offered, placing a small golden triangle in Harry's hand. He looked down at it, puzzled. "It's a comm. With this, those who possess one will be able to communicate with you anywhere on the ship. Do you not have such devices on your world?"

"Yeah," Harry said as he mimicked Zhaan's instructions, placing the comm over his right breast. "The Muggles have phones and radios."

"Muggles? Is your planet inhabited by two species?" Zhaan asked curiously.

"No," Harry answered. "Not everybody can perform magic, in fact, only a tiny percentage of the world's population has the ability. We keep ourselves hidden from the non-magical humans, the Muggles."

"Why?"

"It's…a long story, and I'd love to tell you about it later, but I've gotta…" Harry trailed off as Zhaan nodded.

"Go."

* * *

"Hey Pilot, can you here me?" Harry asked from outside the corridor of the cells, suppressing a yawn as he pressed down on the little triangle. There was a moment's hesitation, before Pilot's scratchy voice filtered in through the comm.

"_Indeed I can. How may we serve?"_

"Actually, I'm calling to see how I can help you," Harry answered with a small smile. Pilot reminded him of a house-elf, granted, a big, blue, ugly house-elf with four arms, and for a moment, Harry felt a wave of homesickness wash over him, but he forced it aside roughly. "Pilot, you said "we". What did you mean by that?"

"_I am Moya's bonded pilot. We are linked, her sensations are my sensations, her feelings my feelings. It is a symbiotic relationship."_

"Ah." Harry uttered.

Pilot spoke up again. _"The energy fluctuations have increased dramatically. I do not believe that they are Peacekeeper in origin, though it is likely that the beacon may be amplifying the effects."_

"Um…do you know where they started from?" Harry asked the Pilot.

"_I first lost contact with a door panel four arns ago. The cell is not to far from your current location."_

"A door panel?" Harry asked sheepishly, suddenly wincing. "Yeah, that was me. I couldn't open the doors, so I tried a bit of magic. It didn't work so well."

"_You used magic?"_

"It was nothing harmful or lethal," Harry found himself on the defensive. "It was a simple and easy little unlocking charm. First years use it all the time."

"_Are you certain that this sorcery could not possible be the origin of this energy instability?"_

Harry opened his mouth to agree, but frowned worriedly. What if magic was the cause? Sure, the charm was harmless on doorknobs and humans, but Moya was a little different than a human, and the charm designers wouldn't have ever seen an unlocking charm being performed on a gigantic living ship.

"It could be," He said at last. "I'll go down and have a look."

"_Thank you Commander."_

Harry inspected the disabled door panel with narrowed eyes, his eyes taking in the charred and dead appearance. At his feet, a yellow DRD, the same one that had 'greeted' Harry and had gotten one of its antennas half-broken off, made squeaking noise as it waited for instructions, it's broken stalk dangling by a thin piece of metallic fibre. Harry frowned and activated the comm.

"Pilot, I may need to take this panel off and see if there's any damage underneath it. Can you talk me through it?"

"_Certainly."_

Five minutes later, Harry removed the small curved metal shell from the panel and peered at the insides. A neat jumble of wires and dead lights met his vision and the DRD moved forward, scuttling across the ground and up the wall. A small yellow panel opened up and a thin claw-like appendage extended from the innards of the robot, inspecting the dead piece of machinery carefully.

"Pilot, is this Peacekeeper technology?" Harry asked in interest as the DRD started removing wires, using its small laser to sear through the protective coating and the claw to yank them out.

"_Yes. Moya was not born with holding cells. The locking systems were inserted after her capture."_

"Then how could the spell have gotten into her systems?" Harry asked thoughtfully, his brow furrowed. He let off a silent yawn as he rubbed his tired eyes, waiting for Pilot to respond.

"_Moya is connected to the door panels by neural links, enabling her to power the devices. It also enables her to know the instant a cell door is opened, although, I have disabled that function, as it no longer seemed useful."_

"You know, the more I hear about Moya, the more I'm impressed," Harry admitted. He shook his head as another yawn racked his body and covered his mouth with his hand as he took in a deep breath.

"_Moya and I regret that we interrupted your sleep cycle and we apologise. Should you wish it, the DRD's can continue on without you."_

"Pilot, this is probably my fault." Harry admitted, wincing at the possibility. "I have the responsibility of making sure I fix it."

The DRD continued to work, pulling out the last set of wires before zapping its laser four times, at the corners of the small metal panel. Harry smelt the sweet smell of ozone as the metal smoked, and crumbled away revealing Moya's skin. Harry hitched a breath as he stared at what lay before him, his mouth twisting in disgust. Instead of Moya's shiny brownish-orange skin, something black simmered below the surface, an oily substance that rolled with filth.

"Pilot, can you see this?" Harry asked hoarsely.

"_Yes. The DRD is projecting the image to me as we speak."_

"It's not normal, is it?"

"_No. It is not normal."_

Harry stared at the pulsing sickness beneath Moya's skin with revulsion. It was hard to believe that a simple unlocking charm had created such an infection.

"Is this…infection, responsible for the energy fluctuations?" Harry asked.

"_Moya and I believe so." _Pilot responded and seemed to hesitate. _"Sickness within a Leviathan is extremely rare, and in all cases, the vessel dies. Moya is very frightened. She wishes to know if your sorcery can cure her."_

"I can try. I know a few Healing Spells, but…" Harry left it hanging.

"_We understand. Do your best."_

Harry nodded slowly and motioned for the DRD to back off. Withdrawing his wand, he held it in front of him and, drawing in a deep breath, he carefully waved it through the correct pattern, weaving his magic into a potent Healing spell. The results were not what he expected. As a soft blue light radiated off the tip of his wand, it seeped forward into the infected pocket. The instant it touched the skin, Moya shuddered, the corridors moaning in protest as the dim blue light was absorbed by the infection. Black oily tendrils leaped from the wall, converting the blue light in microseconds. Harry cancelled the spell quickly and took a startled step back as the oily pus splashed to the ground, its food source gone. He looked back to the wall and saw that the infection had grown tremendously, and oily pus was dripping from the ruined door panel.

"Pilot, what was that shudder?" Harry asked.

"_Moya…was in…great pain," _Pilot spoke through deep breaths. _"The moment…your magic…touched her, it started converting neural cells…ruined them…turning them against her…"_

"Like a cancer!" Harry whispered in shock. His wand whipped through the air in his agitation and the infection bubbled furiously, straining to reach the powerful magical object. Harry ignored it and spoke into his comm with great urgency. "Pilot, why?"

"_Moya…analysed this experienced carefully…your energy… contradicts her own…forces her Starburst energy…to mutate into the illness you see before you."_

Harry swore loudly as he regarded the wall again, and carefully placed his wand in his holster. "What can we do?"

"_The infection…has spread through…towards the central neural cluster…soon Moya's essence will be mutated and destroyed…there is nothing…we can do to stop it…"_ Pilot said between gasps.

Harry felt a growing sense of dread come across him. Disbelief and horror swept through his veins. No! He couldn't have done it! He couldn't have destroyed this ship, this living ship, this sentient being, Moya! His panic showed on his face as he pressed down on his comm.

"Pilot, can we cut it out? Drain off the infection or something."

"_Not…feasible…primary neural links…kill Moya…already in great pain as it is…"_

"There must be something!" Harry snapped in desperation.

There was no answer from Pilot, and Harry frowned in concern.

"Pilot?" He called loudly. There was no answer. "Pilot? Pilot! Shit!"

* * *

_Five Minutes Earlier_

At Tier 7, D'argo and Aeryn stood in front of a small triangular hole in one of the walls. Large tubular arches seemed to press the hallway out as the Luxan and Sebacean waited impatiently. Finally, Aeryn stepped forward and bent down, poking her head through the hole. Inside was a mass of thin organic pipes, twisted and turned. A slimy substance oozed from them as they throbbed with life. Seven thick organic pipes sprouted from the mess, Moya's primary neural links, and led off underneath the hallways into different sections of the ship. On one of the thick pipes, a circular device made of red and black metal had been hastily bolted in. Standing next to it was Rygel, who was examining it carefully.

"Rygel," Aeryn snapped in annoyance. "Pay attention. Now tell me, how many bolts are there holding it down?"

"Um…three," Rygel grumbled. He gave a huff and turned to face Aeryn. "I will demean myself into performing this servant task, but you must treat me with respect. I am Domineer Rygel!"

"Rygel, do your frelling job!" Aeryn said coldly.

"Or what?" Rygel asked smugly.

"Or I'll shoot you." Aeryn promised, and there was no hint of humour in her eyes, only deadly seriousness. Rygel gulped audibly and sighed with relief as the ex-peacekeeper ducked her head out of the hole.

"I was right," She said to D'argo. "It is a control beacon."

"And you never bothered to inform us of this because…" D'argo growled, trailing off as his hand flexed towards his blade.

"Because I was unaware that this vessel carried one," Aeryn answered coolly. "The beacon receives a signal from various transmitters inside Peacekeeper territories. After a period of time, it if has not received the signal, an event such as this one will occur."

D'argo frowned but relaxed his hands, instead folding them across his chest. "How do we remove it then?"

Aeryn pressed down on her comm. "Pilot, we have located the beacon. It is bolted into a pipe of some sort within a subsection of Tier 7. How best should we remove it?"

"_You must be careful." _Pilot cautioned. _"That is Moya's central neural cortex. By removing that device, you may cause her great pain."_

"She'll have to survive," D'argo growled. "Because we will not if this beacon continues to broadcast its signal."

"_She may not survive, Ka D'argo, that pain may destroy her completely." _Pilot answered seriously.

"_I may be of assistance," _Zhaan spoke through the communicator. _"I am a Pa'u of the Ninth Level, which grants me the ability to share another beings pain. I will not be able to remove it completely, but I could ease Moya's burden. I will be down shortly." _

"_Moya appreciates your help." _Pilot said. _"I will be a moment; Commander Potter requires my full attention."_

"Commander Potter?" Aeryn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He does command his own vessel." D'argo pointed out.

"I would hardly call that white death-pod a vessel," Aeryn scoffed.

Suddenly Moya shuddered, the lights blinking on and off. The hallway rocked and Aeryn dropped to her knees, sticking her head back in the hole.

"What did you do?" She shouted angrily at Rygel.

"Nothing!" He hissed back. "I didn't touch anything!"

Aeryn pulled her back out and stood up, ignoring D'argo's growl of anger and puzzlement.

"Pilot?" Aeryn called out. Among the flickering lights, Pilot didn't answer any queries for several minutes. Aeryn and D'argo exchanged worried looks as Zhaan rushed down the hallway, her blue gown flowing behind her. Her eyes were worried as she halted to a stop before them.

"Moya is in great pain," She said urgently. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Rygel snapped angrily, poking his greenish-grey head through the small vent and glaring at Zhaan.

"We managed to identify the beacon, but before we could remove it, this happened," Aeryn told Zhaan quickly.

"I must see what I can do to ease Moya's pain," Zhaan murmured thoughtfully, running a smooth hand over the corridor wall.

"Ease Moya's pain? You can do that?" D'argo barked incredulously.

"I am a Pa'u of the ninth level. I have the ability to share Moya's pain, ease her burden and take it upon myself," Zhaan said quietly.

"Will it hurt?" Aeryn asked.

"Yes. Is that compassion I sense in your voice, Peacekeeper?" D'argo answered for Zhaan, sneering at Aeryn darkly.

"No, I am merely concerned that she may not be able to do what is required of her," Aeryn answered back between clenched teeth.

Zhaan ignored the hostility between Aeryn and D'argo and placed a hand on the wall, moving her head closer until she touched the wall with her cheek. She let out a gasp of pain, her body wracked with shudders and her mouth open in a silent scream. The whites of her eyes turned dark blue as she shook with intense pain, allowing Moya to transfer some of her suffering into the slight Delvian priestess.

This was the sight that met Harry as he sprinted up to Tier Seven in a hopeless bid to save Moya's central neural cortex from the cancer that he had inadvertently created.

"What is she doing?" Harry asked quickly. "No, forget that. We're in big trouble."

"Do you know what is happening?" Aeryn asked him.

Harry nodded, his face one-quarter sheepish and three-quarters panic-driven. "Do you remember how I tried magic on that door panel?"

"You! You did this?" Aeryn exclaimed, her blue eyes flashing.

"It was an accident!" Harry snapped back. "The magic mutated something the energy that Moya uses for Starburst!"

"There would still be trace amounts left in Moya after the last starburst," Aeryn said slowly.

"And I have absolutely no idea what to do!" Harry finished with a hiss. "I stuffed it up even more by trying to use magic to heal the damage I had already caused!"

"We are going to die because of you?" D'argo hissed in rage. He unsheathed his blade and lifted it, taking a huge stride towards Harry, who lifted his wand. A flash of light burst from the tip, slamming into D'argo and sending him sprawling back.

"That's probably just made it worse," Harry muttered as small black fragments filled the air, being sucked into the walls. But he didn't even regard the fallen Luxan with a look as he put his wand back away, staring down at the vent where Rygel's head peeked out curiously.

"What's in there?" Harry asked.

"The Peacekeeper beacon," Aeryn answered. She bent down, her rich black hair falling over her shoulders, and Harry followed suit, sticking his head in the small vent and looking around. Inside was a massive net of slimy pipes, throbbing with life and pain. Seven thick pipes jutted from the mess, extending towards other parts of the ship. On one of them, a relatively large piece of machinery had been bolted down. On it, a small red light blinked repeatedly. As he gazed on Moya's 'brain', Harry suddenly had a thought and he withdrew his head carefully, thinking quickly.

"It might work…need the vent to be bigger, can't use magic though, just make is worse…" He muttered to himself, ignoring Aeryn and D'argo, who had staggered up in rage. Harry glanced down at the yellow DRD that and followed him and cocked his head thoughtfully. "Aeryn, could the DRDs have cut through this wall? Make it bigger so that I could get inside?"

"They would," Aeryn answered slowly.

Harry worked his mouth around, unconsciously imitating Luna, before he smiled. He turned around to face Aeryn and D'argo, the former ready to charge him again. "I may have a plan that could solve both our problems."

* * *

Twelve DRDs finished the last of the cutting with their small bright-red lasers, and a small piece of the vent fell off, widening the hole and allowing Harry to crawl through it. He moved forward at a crouch, approaching the beacon and squatting down beside it. He took a deep breath, the nervousness crawling through his veins, and glanced behind him. Rygel stood their awkwardly, a small laser-cutter in his hand. The small frog-like alien had complained bitterly until Aeryn had shoved a pulse-pistol in his face, which led straight into the hole after Harry.

"You ready Rygel?" Harry asked.

"I am."

"You know what to do?"

"Yes, yes! Just get on with it!" The Hynerian snapped angrily. "We don't have long left, if what you say is right."

Harry nodded in agreement and turned back to the beacon. Carefully, he placed the tip of his wand on the beacon and let his magic throb through the wand, but keeping it contained within the wood and feather.

Outside, Aeryn and D'argo recoiled as an oily black mass streamed through the walls, replacing Moya's warm bronze colour. The swarm of DRD's surrounding them squeaked in alarm, while Zhaan, her cheek still pressed against the wall and her eyes still blue, screamed loudly, a haunting and hollow scream that echoed throughout the corridors. The infection disappeared through the walls, travelling towards and into Moya's central neural cluster.

Harry had noticed that the infection had been attracted to his magic and had been counting on it to lure the infection to where he wanted it. As he had seen before, the infection was able to travel into Peacekeeper technology. By letting his magic pulse, he had attracted the cancer to the beacon, drawing it away from the other parts of the ship. As the black oily pulse swam through the thick neural pipe, Moya shook again. But the lure of the magic was apparently too strong, and the cancer did not linger, shooting past the vital cells and nerves and straight into the beacon. Harry quickly lifted his wand, still keeping it a few centimetres above the beacon as if filled up with cancer. The infection seemed infinite and never ending, and just as it seemed that the beacon could hold no more, Rygel yelled.

"The pipes, they're back to normal! There is no more blackness!"

"Now!" Harry roared.

Rygel moved forward with the laser-cutter, and a red beam of intense heat zapped forward, severing the first bolt. Moya shook in pain and outside, Zhaan screamed again. Rygel was sweating badly but moved around the beacon, severing the second and third bolts quickly and precisely. Zhaan screamed both times and her grip on the wall relaxed, sending her tumbling to the ground in unconsciousness. Harry quickly cast the levitation spell, mindful of the corrupting cancer which quickly turned his magic into disease, and with a flick of his wand, hurled the beacon through the hole.

Outside, Aeryn and D'argo watched as the beacon fell to the ground, black oily liquid bubbling madly from it. DRDs swarmed around it, zapping it furiously with their lasers and disintegrating the pus-like fluid as if streamed from the beacon, stopping it from being absorbed back into Moya.

"Is it working?" Harry called from inside the wall.

"I think so," Aeryn answered hesitantly.

"I believe so, yes," D'argo said, wrinkling his noise. "It smells." He declared flatly.

Harry sighed with relief and sheathed his wand.

* * *

"_Moya confirms that while there is some damage, it is not irreparable. She is most relieved that the disease is gone." _Pilot spoke to the group in Command.

Harry let out a deep breath he hadn't known he was holding. "That's great news," He said. Suddenly a thought occurred to him and he shot up in alarm. "Pilot, what about my module? That's got magic woven into the very fabric of its structure."

"_That thought did occur to me, so I have scanned your module repeatedly. From the data that has been gathered, it appears that there is some kind of field confining the magic strictly towards your module. I am able to pinpoint sixteen points on your craft that the field originates from."_

"The null-crystals," Harry breathed in realisation. "The null-magic field must have contained the wards strictly to my module."

"That is good news indeed," Zhaan said, leaning heavily on one of the consoles, her eyes flickering with weariness, but she smiled graciously at the news.

"What about my robes, my clothes?" Harry asked. "There are enchantments on them."

"_I am able to detect a small amount of your energy source on your being, but it seems bound to the fabric, and Moya's starburst energy is not affected by it. However, I would recommend that you dispose of them shortly."_

"It would be much safer," Aeryn agreed quietly.

"I agree with you pilot, but what am I going to wear?" Harry asked, gazing down at his robes. He would have to dump them, but first he would see if there was excess magic on the Manticore skin cloak. It had been extremely expensive and should be safe, since Manticore skin was extremely magic resistant.

"_There should be clothes left over from the Peacekeepers. I will send the DRDs to investigate." _Pilot hesitated. _"Commander, you should also know that there is a similar field to that of your module in the Command, originating from Rygel."_

Harry turned towards Rygel in confusion. "Why would there…" He started, before his face grew dark. The backup crystals! You stole them!"

"I thought they were valuable!" Rygel defended himself hurriedly as Harry angrily stalked over to his throne-chair. The Hynerian fumbled in his clothes, his four stubby fingers sifting through various trinkets, and pulled out a small dirty sack. Harry snatched the sack away and glanced inside, counting eight crystals. "You're lucky they're all here," He growled at Rygel. "Or I…"

"Or you would have what?" Rygel said arrogantly, but his arrogance faded as Harry bent down, clutching his arms in a tight grip.

"Has anybody told you that you look like an oversized frog?" Harry asked softly.

"A frog? What is a frog?" Rygel asked, glancing at D'argo and Aeryn for help as Harry came closer, but the two warriors merely watched impassively, although D'argo had a small smirk on his face.

"It's a small, slimy, amphibious Earth creature. Sometimes, we catch them and eat them, well, the French do," Harry answered and stood up, suddenly smiling mischievously. "Touch my stuff again, and I'll turn you into one."

Rygel gulped, and glared as D'argo burst out in chuckles. "That's not funny, Luxan!" He hissed. "As a matter of fact, I took those crystals because we are low on food cubes, and I need something to trade with when we reach the next commerce planet, something valuable!"

"Not these crystals," Harry said. "Unless you want this to happen again?"

"I'll find something else then," Rygel sniffed haughtily.

"_Our scans show that a there is system with several potential commerce planets fourteen arns away," _Pilot informed the group. _"If you need sustenance, perhaps…"_

"Thankyou Pilot," Zhaan said quietly. "Take us there."

"I don't know about you lot, but I'm tired," Harry said with a small yawn, blinking through wearied eyes. "I'm going to catch some sleep."

"Very well," Zhaan said. "I will wake you if you are still asleep when we arrive."

"Thanks," Harry said. "I guess it's good night, or morning, or whatever..."

Harry left, and was followed shortly by Rygel, D'argo and Zhaan, who all claimed weariness, leaving Aeryn alone on the Command Deck. She idly pressed a few buttons, dimming the lights throughout Moya and lowering the temperature, while Pilot gazed at her from his screen.

"_Are you not tired, Officer Sun?"_

"A little," She admitted. "But somebody should stay awake in case something else goes wrong."

"_The DRDs are perfectly capable of monitoring the situation from here. If there is a problem, they will alert you all." _Pilot told her. _"But I do believe that Commander Potter's plan removed all traces of the cancer."_

"Yeah," Aeryn murmured then snorted. "Isn't that amusing? First he started the problem and then he fixed it."

"_Moya and I find him…interesting."_ Pilot told her.

"He is that," Aeryn murmured. There was a comfortable silence on Command for a minute before Aeryn sighed. "Pilot, can you imagine an entire planet of Harry Potter's? Of Sorcerer's and magic?"

"_He told Zhaan that Sorcerer's like himself only make up a tiny fraction of the population of his home world," _Pilot answered hesitantly.

"Still, there are people, an entire race, just like him," Aeryn said, and shook her head. "Pilot, I'm going to get some rest. I think I need it."

* * *

Harry lay in his cell-bed, twisted in his golden sheets, staring at the bronze ceiling. The lights had been dimmed and although Harry's eyes drooped with weariness, he couldn't seem to get to sleep. The last day had been amazing, frightening and exciting all at once. In the span of one or two days, he had been dropped from his comfortable, boring existence on Earth into the great, big universe, and everything he had ever known had been flipped upside down. He fidgeted restlessly in his bed, turning around to his side and snuggling in, his eyes staring blankly towards his cell door.

After a minute or so, a shadowy figure walked slowly past, stopping briefly at his door. Even in the poor light, Harry could tell that it was Aeryn, since it was too big for Rygel, too small for D'argo, and not the right colour for Zhaan.

"Aeryn," He said softly in greeting.

"Potter," She greeted back softly. "The DRDs are monitoring the situation. Pilot says that if there's any trouble, he'll alert us immediately."

"That's good," Harry murmured drowsily.

Aeryn stood still for a few seconds as Harry felt the sleep wash over him.

"I'll tell you what Aeryn," he said, his voice almost a whisper now. "It's been a long day."

"It has. We all need our rest," Aeryn agreed softly.

"Hey Aeryn," Harry said just as she was leaving. "I have an idea to help me use magic safely on the ship, but if it doesn't work, there won't be much I can do if we ever come under attack. Since you're a Peacekeeper, could you teach me how to use those guns of yours?"

"I had been planning on it," Aeryn replied.

"Thanks," Harry muttered just as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
